Harry Potter The Sorcerer Supreme
by HarryPLovecraft
Summary: After his first year Harry comes to realise what the hat was telling him, taking things into his own hands Harry trains himself beyond anything else to become 'The Sorceror Supreme' a title only a select few have ever won.


**Hope that you enjoy the first chapter of my first story**

**Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

Harry Potter, son of Lily and James Potter and the last remaining heir to the house of potter, was in a state of shock. Just days previously he had woken up in the very same hospital bed he was currently in after facing a man that was supposedly dead for 10 years. Harry remembered the way the hideous face formed on his ex-teachers head like a parasite leeching off the poor mans body, the way the thing moved and turned sent shivers up his spine.

At the same time Harry couldn't help but appreciate the pure magical power and knowledge it probably took for the weak form of Voldemort had to be able to take over a man qualified enough to be a DADA teacher. Harry couldn't imagine the amount of power the Voldemort that had been fully alive ten years ago for even a shadow of him being capable of such a thing.

This admiration for the power and skill that the evil man must of had had made Harry come to realise why the hat had wanted to put him in Slytherin house originally. The house of the cunning and ambitious seemed like a house Harry could of learned to wield that same power, that same skill.

Yes, Harry knew that the man that had wielded this power wasn't good but at the same time Harry knew that just because he would have power doesn't mean that he would turn into a monster. His young mind distanced the idea that power and ambition didn't often lead to horrible and often crazy and sadistic ideas. All that Harry had been thinking about for days is the idea that maybe, just maybe it was time to put more effort into his magical education.

And Maybe it was time to get a resorting so that he can properly flourish this ambition of his and show the world that he wasn't just a lucky child that 'killed' a dark wizard because of some fluke. Sure he would miss the friends that he had made in Gryffindor but he knew that in the long run people like Ron would never be able to properly appreciate the want for knowledge that he hoped to continue.

On the other hand, Hermione had proved that she too shared a similar want for knowledge that he to shared even if it was just to have that knowledge and not to gain anything from it like just about all the Ravenclaws in his year. While he was lost in his thoughts of power and Ambition he gained a visitor, none other than Albus Dumbledore himself.

"How are you feeling my boy? I know that what you went through must of been stressful so I don't blame you if you wish to stay in class for another couple days." As soon as the old Headmaster spoke Harry felt anger rise up within him. It hadn't been just his newfound Ambitions that had plagued his thoughts over the last few days, he had also been thinking about how suspiciously light the security was on such a valuable artifact.

To top it all off Harry had noticed how at least three of the tasks that they had to get past were specifically designed for him and his 'friends'. The Quidditch for him as the youngest seeker in a century; The chess for Ron a strategical mastermind when it came to the game and Finally the riddle for Hermione a girl that was known as the brightest witch of her generation.

This had led Harry to the conclusion that something was terribly wrong, that the headmaster of the greatest school in Europe was up to something and it involved Harry more than he cared to be involved.

Knowing that if he let his anger take hold the Headmaster would get suspicious Harry reigned in his anger and gave the old man his brightest smile, this seemed to do exactly what he wanted as the man returned his smile with that familiar grandfatherly twinkle in his eyes. "I'm doing fine thank you professor and I hope to be able to leave the Infirmary within the next few hours if Madam Pomferey would let me, but we both know how she can be."

The headmaster chuckled at his small joke, "Yes I quite agree Madam Pomferey can be quite protective of the students that she has under her care, something I'm sure you will come to appreciate should this become a yearly thing my boy." Harry knew that it was a joke but something about the way the man said that sounded as if he had something planned that Harry just knew he wouldn't like.

This just seemed to support his idea that Albus Dumbledore was up to no good and honestly Harry was only encouraged further to leave his house and get out of the Gryffindor headmasters thumb even that little bit more. "Headmaster Dumbledore I have a question that I want to ask you but I'm not sure if it would be possible to be honest with you."

"Go ahead my boy I'm sure whatever is troubling you can be easily sorted out, I'm sure even after our conversation after you woke up you still have many questions." Harry winced remembering the conversation with the headmaster not that long ago, it was then that his doubts about the headmaster had first started with all the mans talk about the power of love.

It was almost laughable that the headmaster felt that Harry, a boy that had been facing abuse from his own family for the past 10 years, could ever understand the feeling of love. Or at the very least he doubted anyone could recover from that sort of situation that fast not including his heavily malnourished body from lack of food over the years. In Harry's mind the old man was either heavily delusional or just plain naïve.

"I was wondering if it were possible fore me to have a house change, after everything that has happened I feel that it is perfectly reasonable that I have come to understand some of what the sorting hat was talking to me about that night and I believe that it was probably right about where I really belong." Dumbledore looked shocked as Harry spoke, he obviously hadn't expected him to ask such a thing.

"I-I, I'm not really sure if such a thing is possible it has never actually happened in all my time as a teacher here so I could never tell you if the sorting hat was made to permit such a thing. But are you sure this is what you want getting sorted into another house is a big thing and you would likely find it hard fitting with a new group of people especially when the second year of your education will be getting considerably harder?"

Harry knew that by now the man was gripping at straws, he knew that for whatever plan the man had it relied on him being in Gryffindor where he could firmly act as some sort of grandfatherly figure, Harry had only been able to figure out that far in to the mans plans but it was all Harry needed for him to make the next decision.

"Yes sire I believe that it is time that I let the hat decide where I really belong over where I wanted to go for the sake of being with friends that I believe I can still keep even across houses if they so wish to." Harry knew that this was the sort of thing the headmaster would want to hear and would likely make it easier for him to get what he wanted out of this conversation.

Harry may not of like to admit it before this whole fiasco but he was definitely cunning enough to deserve a place in Slytherin after years trapped in a cupboard he had learnt to act in certain ways to fit what others wanted from you to get what you wanted. It was probably the only way that Harry was even alive right now as it had on multiple occasion got him any extra food at meals that he needed after days without any because of his 'freakiness'.

"If... If this is what you really want then I guess we can organize an attempt to resort you at the closing ceremony, but Harry if it any point you change your mind don't be afraid to tell me I won't judge you for going back on possibly a rash decision."

"Thank you professor I'll be sure to let you know if I do decide to change my mind," Harry wasn't surprised the man had agreed after all he had him basically trapped by his own plan. If he had refused then he would run the risk of putting him in a negative light in the eyes of the young and naïve Harry Potter that he expects me to be. So all he can do is let it happen and hope that the hat had changed it's mind over the year and would see the value in Harry being in Gryffindor which Harry now very much doubted.

With that Dumbledore left leaving Harry to be back on his own in the Infirmary.

* * *

A week later and Harry was positively excited for his resorting, he hadn't told anyone yet as even if he knew that Ron wouldn't want to follow in his footsteps in becoming stronger he still felt like he owed the boy for following him into such a dangerous situation and sacrificing himself like he did. In Harry's own way he felt like he owed the boy even the slightest attempt at creating a true friendship.

But at the same time he knew how he felt about the snakes of Hogwarts and doubted that even their small friendship could last through his prejudice and even if it did Harry knew that he would likely be too paranoid about the fact that it could be because of Dumbledore's influence more than the young boy wanting to be friends with the real Harry.

Today was the day that he would be resorted so as he waited in the great hall for everyone to arrive he couldn't help but let his eyes scan over the table of the snakes looking for potential friends and fellow studiers of the finer parts of Magic. While he knew that his one less year in the snakes den and the fact that he had spent the better part of the year insulting their poster boy, Draco Malfoy, he hoped that his status would allow him to gain even a slight bit of power among the Slytherin's.

As all the students filled in most of them just excited about going back home or finding out who had won the house cup though most already knew that if nothing else happened then the Slytherin's would win it with ease.

"Hey Harry where'd you go earlier? We were looking for you everywhere but we couldn't find you in any of your normal spots." Harry turned to find none other than Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, the two people in the house of Lions that he would feel even partially guilty about leaving behind.

"Sorry Guys I was just excited for the feast so I left early, I didn't really feel like joining in with that last minute Quidditch game your brothers were talking about so I went to the library to pick up some books for the holidays and then came here." As he spoke he gestured to the large stack of 10/11 books that he had next to him. They were all on some more obscure magic that even younger people could learn.

For example there were books on Occlumency and Legilimency the two mind arts; Animagus transformations and Duelling techniques and movement strategies. Admittedly Harry knew that the likelihood that he would even be able to start the Animagus book quite yet was very low but it was the simple fact that if he was able to do it then that would mean that he would have more freedom at the Dursleys.

The others were in fact easier for him to do as it turned out Occlumency only requires a strong mind and Harry would like to think he could fit that and Legilimency had no such requirements but works best if you have skills at deception or high amounts of magical power. This meant that Harry had a very full holiday ahead of him that would allow him to come back stronger than ever.

"W-What... Mate why are you doing more work," Ron looked utterly gobsmacked, like someone had just told him that he was actually a squib. He then looked over the small pile of books and his face got paler and paler as he read over the titles probably recognizing a few of them. "Harry... You do realise most of these are reaaaally advanced magic, why are you trying to learn it already."

Harry knew that he wouldn't understand, he couldn't blame him it wasn't in the boys nature to want to push himself beyond what he already is so Harry just gave the boy an answer that would be expected of a Gryffindor. "I'm sorry Ron but we both know what I fought last week, I can't go back to being weak and helpless against anyone if it means risking the lives of my friends like it could of if Quirrel had gotten the stone."

While it wasn't a total lie as Harry knew that if Ron or Hermione had gotten hurt that night then he would likely blame himself for it but it also wasn't the whole truth but it was enough to satisfy the boy even somewhat.

"I mean... I guess that your right if what you told us is true then you-know-who is back and you'll probably have to face him again at some point, by why do you have to start learning all this during the holidays, surely you want to just relax and come play Quidditch with us when I convince mum to let you round." Harry smiled at the boys offer but knew that come the end of the next hour that offer will quickly be taken away.

"I'd be glad to join you if I am able to join you but you don't know how the Dursley's are they hate anything magical so I doubt you'll be able to arrange anything with them." Ron just nodded sadly at his friend and sat down next to him, Harry looked over to Hermione and found her casually reading through the top book on the pile. The Occlumency one.

Noticing that he was looking at her she turned to him and gave him a bright smile like nothing he had ever seen from the bookworm witch. "I think that it's great that your learning this already, maybe once you've used these books I can borrow them as well and we can both practice with each other." Her enthusiasm for all thing academic brought a smile to his face and made him think that maybe he could keep at least one friendship out of this year.

Before he could answer her they were interrupted by the booming voice of Albus Dumbledore, "Welcome all to the last time that we will meet for the year. This year like many before it has been a great year with many of you going above and beyond to get yourself the grades and achievements you want." As Dumbledore's eyes roamed around the room Harry swore his eyes stayed on him a little longer than everyone else.

Not wanting to be rude Hermione quickly rushed to the seat on Harry's other side and then turning to face Dumbledore. "And now it has come to that time of year when we announce the winner of the house cup. With a wave of his hands everything changed into Slytherin's traditional house colours of Green and silver. The house of snakes cheered at their supposed Victory.

"However, some recent events have turned the tides of this decision and a few house points need to be awarded. First to Neville Longbottom, for great courage even in the face of more powerful friends I award 20 points. Next to Ronald Weasley for using tactical brilliance even in the face of danger I award 60 points. Third to Miss Hermione Granger for pure intellect and quick thinking I award 60 points." Everyone on the Gryffindor table now turned to Harry realising that whatever they were getting points for was connected to why he was in the hospital wing.

"Lastly, to Harry Potter for incredible bravery and showing how powerful a magic love can be I award 60 points." The Gryffindor table went berserk as they realised the points they had just got was enough to win, if only barely but they would still win. Harry knew what was coming though and a sly grin came across his face as he knew what the headmaster was about to say.

"However, Unfortunately certain circumstances have come up and Mr Potter will be going through a resorting," this drew curious looks from everyone in the hall, it was unheard of for someone to get resorted as it was generally thought that you were stuck where you are first sorted. "Now Mr Potter would you like to come up and get this over and done with."

With a nod of his head and a flick of his wand followed by a whispered 'wingardium leviosa' he and the books he was borrowing over the holidays went up towards the headmaster and the sorting hat that he was now holding in his hands. "Thank you headmaster for letting me do this, I appreciate it." This was said barely above a whisper so only Dumbledore and the rest of the staff could hear it.

"No problem my boy I hope you have made the right decision though, it could be quite a difficult change to make." Harry gave Dumbledore's whispered reply a small nod before taking the sorting hat from the old man's hands and placing it atop his head.

'Ah young Mr Potter it is nice to see you again, I see that you have come to realise the wisdom in what I was telling you and wish for me to truly sort you into a house that will help you reach the ambitions that you so wish to follow.' Harry could feel that familiar excitement bubble within him as the sorting hat spoke. ' I see that you have even changed your preference in where you go so dramatically.'

'If you so wish me to then I will sort you as I see fit. Firstly as ever you still have that same Gryffindor headstrong response to danger and same foolish bravery that you clearly showcased this year. However you now also show that same thirst for knowledge that ravenclaws know so well and you even have a small sense of loyalty to those you know. But most of all I can feel your ambition burning throughout your mind guiding your every decision.'

'These are the four traits that make up Hogwarts if you so wish you could join anywhere while your Hufflepuff traits are quite weak they are still there and could appropriately flourish.' Harry understood what the hat was saying, it as telling him that this was his last chance to make his own decision of where to go if he waited any longer then the choice would be out of his hands.

Harry stayed silent letting the hat know that it was all up to it, 'Well then if you have nothing to say then...'

"It better be SLYTHERIN"

* * *

**Hope that you enjoyed and if you didn't please leave a review and tell me anything I could do better or even i****f you did but there was something I could improve on I would greatly appreciate it.**

**Thanks for reading see you next chapter :)**


End file.
